kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Antithisis
Antithisis is a high ranking member of The League of Abstraction's Special Operations. He summons and commands Heartless in battle. Story Origin Theseus was originally a tamer of wild beasts; he would seek out the most dangerous of animals and force them into submission with the fear of his whip. He sold his abused and submissive creatures on the black market to those who sought exotic pets. When the Heartless started appearing in his world, he believed that these too were just another beast to dominate. With time, the Heartless did in fact obey his commands, but eventually they turned on him, making him one of their own. He left behind a humanoid Nobody who became known as Xanitheist, who dedicated his life to tracking down his Heartless, believing that if he could find it and control it he would be restored. Recreation The Nobody joined The League of Abstraction, as he experimented with Reunion techniques in order to gain the necessary resources to hunt down his Heartless. When he found it, the Department of Abstract Anatomy preformed an experiment that involved involved taking the Heartless and artificially forcing it to remain within the Nobody. Much to their surprise, he was returned to his former status as a stable Somebody; however, it had a far different appearance than his previous body, and all of the negative aspects of his persona were amplified, so much that his very name had changed; he now demanded to be called Antithesis. Siege of Castle Oblivion After the Twilight Incident, during which a group of hackers and terrorists infiltrated Twilight Town, broke down the foundations of the pulse communicator, and captured a Keyblade wielder they were about to use for experimental purposes, the assassin Elize was immediately dispatched to track them down and provide intelligence. She reported that the combatants were fortified within Castle Oblivion which was recently purchased by The League. Once apprehended, the group would face legal consequences, in addition to whatever damage may been done to them during there "arrest". Antithisis was assigned to the job, along with Dioan and Elize. He was assigned to provide the bulk of the forces in the form of Heartless; this would allow them to rapidly secure the facility. He is currently breeding his army. Personality Because he was implanted with an entire Heartless, he not only received his heart but fragments of the hearts of several of his Heartless's victims, meaning those residual memories have become integrated with his new body, making it many times more powerful than his previous incarnation. Because his state as a human is artificial, not all of the symptoms of being incomplete have been extinguished. The sense of emptiness felt by a Nobody subtly lingers on and prevents him from experiencing empathy of any sort, while the primal extremes of the Heartless leave in him an insatiable hunger for hearts that he has no way of fulfilling. This, combined with his need to dominate, turns him into an outright sadist who can only gain joy by inflicting the pain he feels onto others. Appearance Antithesis has shoulder length, unwashed black hair. His eyes are yellow, and, unlike Revoidon, is more bright and vibrant. He has bags under his eyes due to a perpetual insomnia. He usually has a sinister or deranged smile on his face. He wears a black leather vest, beneath which he sports a black shirt with the Heartless symbol printed on it. He has a machine built around his heart that keeps it within his body, which also houses the device that allows him to summon Heartless; it cannot be damaged by enemies and is merely a part of his costume. Fighting Style Melee His whip has unique characteristics; it has fairly long reach, excellent speed, long combos, and inflicts painful wounds, but does not have the power to simply finish opponents off. This is because its damage is calculated as a percentage of the victims' current HP, meaning that the more healthy they are the more damage he deals. Therefore, he must rely on his teammates or Heartless to deliver the finishing blows. Summoning His Twilight Controller is a device that allows him to summon Heartless, by emitting specific pitches, along with specific globular ratios. The size and quantity of the Heartless he can summon are inversely proportional. * 15 small Heartless (example: 10 Shadows, 5 Minute Bombs, 5 Soldiers) * 10 medium Heartless (example: 5 Neo Shadows, 5 Zip Slashers) * 5 large Heartless (example: 3 Nova Shadows, 2 Orcus') * 7 mage or support Heartless (example: 3 Bubble Beats...) * One Giant Heartless (Examples: 1 Darkside or 1 Behemoth, or 1 Seige Engine...) * His mount: the Dustflier (always required) He can program any variety or combination of Heartless into each of the categories, provided they meet the requirements, but he cannot exceed the limit. If the Heartless are killed, he can respawn them; the larger the Heartless, the longer it takes to respawn. However, he cannot resummon his giant Heartless. He cannot heal his Heartless, as only other Heartless can do that. The Heartless on the Device can be taken anywhere; however, in most cases, he also has the ability to command local wild Heartless temporarily. They are generally weaker than his personal Heartless, however they can still be used to great effect. On certain missions, he is able to summon Revoidon. "Drives" His only proper Drive Form is an Anti-Form, which is a side effect of him being restored from a Heartless. Due to the high amount of darkness in his heart, this Anti-Form is much more powerful than the one used by Sora. Through it, he gains a second whip and becomes completely engulfed in darkness; as well, combo speed and combo length increase dramatically. However, he cannot summon or control Heartless when in this form and any Heartless he had summoned previously go back into the Corridors until their master returns to normal. His other alternate form involves him mounting on his personal Dustfllier, and his whip increases in length. Quotes Battle *''"Go, my children! Rip them apart!"'' (Summoning Heartless) *''"Suffer!"'' (Support Spells) *''"Burn! Hahaha, Burn!"'' (Fire) *''"I AM GOD!"'' (Thunder) *''"Ah ah ah! Where do you think YOU'RE going?!"'' (Gravity) *''"It hurts, doesn't it?!"'' (Combo finisher) *''"*giggling* Run...Run away, RUN AWAY! *maniacal laughter*"'' (Limit Break) *''"Beg for your death!"'' (Normal Combat) *''"Join us!"'' (Controlling native Heartless) Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732 Category:Characters